Question: How many ordered pairs of real numbers $(x,y)$ satisfy the following system of equations? \[\left\{ \begin{aligned} x+3y&=3 \\ \left| |x| - |y| \right| &= 1 \end{aligned}\right.\]
Answer: We try graphing both equations in the $xy-$plane. The graph of $x+3y=3$ is a line passing through $(3,0)$ and $(0,1).$ To graph $\left| |x|- |y| \right| = 1,$ notice that the equation does not change if we replace $x$ by $-x$ or if we replace $y$ by $-y.$ Thus, the graph of $\left| |x|- |y| \right| = 1$ is symmetric about the $y-$axis and the $x-$axis, so if we graph the equation in just the first quadrant, we can produce the remainder of the graph by reflecting it over the axes.

If $(x, y)$ lies in the first quadrant, then $x \ge 0$ and $y \ge 0,$ so the equation $\left| |x|- |y| \right| = 1$ becomes just $|x-y| = 1.$ Therefore, either $x-y = 1$ or $y-x = 1,$ whose graphs in the first quadrant are rays. This gives us the whole graph of $\left| |x|- |y| \right| = 1:$
[asy]
size(8cm);
draw((0,1)--(3,4),blue,EndArrow);
draw((1,0)--(4,3),blue,EndArrow);
draw((0,-1)--(3,-4),blue,EndArrow);
draw((1,0)--(4,-3),blue,EndArrow);
draw((0,1)--(-3,4),blue,EndArrow);
draw((-1,0)--(-4,3),blue,EndArrow);
draw((0,-1)--(-3,-4),blue,EndArrow);
draw((-1,0)--(-4,-3),blue,EndArrow);
draw((-5,0)--(5,0),EndArrow);
draw((0,-5)--(0,5),EndArrow);
draw((-4,7/3)--(4,-1/3),red,Arrows);
dot((0,1)^^(-3,2)^^(1.5,0.5));
for (int i=-4; i<=4; ++i) draw((i,-0.15)--(i,0.15)^^(-0.15,i)--(0.15,i));
label("$x$",(5,0),E);
label("$y$",(0,5),N);
[/asy]
(The graph of $\left||x|-|y|\right|=1$ is drawn in blue, and the line $x+3y=3$ is drawn in red.) We see that the two graphs intersect at $\boxed{3}$ points.